


Saviour

by sweetiedarling



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drinking, F/F, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Space Wives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2020-08-19 01:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20201434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetiedarling/pseuds/sweetiedarling
Summary: The Doctor is being flirted with at a bar and doesn't know what to do. Luckily, River Song turns up and sorts things out for her awkward wife.





	Saviour

The Doctor frowned, discreetly looking around the bar for her fam. They'd all left at some point since they'd arrived, granted Graham had only gone to the toilet, whereas Yaz and Ryan had both found people to talk to or dance with and had ultimately ditched the Doctor about an hour ago.

Now, unfortunately, the Doctor had no one to use as an excuse to get rid of this person who was apparently trying to flirt with her.

The Doctor looked back at the woman in front of her with violet eyes and full, red lips that admittedly did remind her a bit of someone else. Not that she'd tell the woman that, might offend her. 

"So, what do you say, sweetheart?" The woman asked and the Doctor couldn't help but realise she didn't know her name yet.

"Sorry?" The Doctor asked.

"Want to head back to my place and ditch this bar?"

That had the Doctor stuttering and she was sure her cheeks would be a strong shade of red if she could see herself. Her hand gripped her drink of water tighter as she grasped for a suitable reply.

"Those suspenders don't look very comfortable," the woman murmured without waiting for a reply. She inched forward until she was stood flush against the stool the Doctor was sat on, in between the latter's legs. "I could... help you out of them if you want?"

"Well- I- I, uh," the Doctor tried, looking anywhere but the woman's lustful eyes, "you see, um, well..."

The woman leaned up to where her lips were hovering just near the Doctor's ears and whispered something that she wouldn't like to ever repeat to anyone. Ever. Not even the Daleks. They might just simultaneously combust.

The Doctor's cheeks flushed a deep red and suddenly her mouth felt very dry, her hearts pounding in her chest. She distantly wondered where the hell Graham was when she needed him, he'd only gone to the loo, after all.

"So, how about it, sweetheart?"

"Mm," the Doctor tried to say something, but what the woman had said kept repeating in her mind. She thought she might have to wipe some of her own memory later. "I, uh..."

"Hello, sweetie," a deep, sinful voice greeted and the Doctor was sure e her glass of water was well on its way to smashing in her hands.

"Can I help you?" The woman with the violet eyes asked, standing up straight to face the other woman with the space hair.

"Yes, I think you can," space hair said, "you can start by leaving my wife alone."

"Your..." violet eyes started. She looked to the Doctor who only managed a weak, apologetic smile, "wife. Of course."

"Sorry," the Doctor told her.

"You might've mentioned you were married," violet eyes huffed and collected her purse from the bar. Without another word, she left, heading to the other side of the bar and getting lost in the dim lights and crowds.

The Doctor let out a breath of relief and turned to space hair, letting a smile light up her face. She thought she'd never see her wife again, thought Darillium had been it, but apparently the universe works in mysterious ways. 

"River," she breathed and hopped off of her stool to stand in front of her wife, "first of all, thank you for that. Second of all, I'm so happy to see you."

"Well, I don't usually get this welcome," River chuckled, taking the Doctor's hands in her own, "not that I'm complaining."

"I just," the Doctor started only to stop and sigh. "Never mind."

Without waiting for another word, the Doctor leaned up the few short centimeters she now found herself and pressed her lips to River's, humming when her wife returned the kiss.

"Blimey, Doc," a voice exclaimed, "I'm gone five minutes and you're already kissing someone." 


End file.
